


Double Date, Warm Water, and Hot Steams

by fi_ctionalbox



Category: Thai Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29237709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fi_ctionalbox/pseuds/fi_ctionalbox
Summary: Setelah kejutan kalau Podd dan Khao ternyata pacaran, ada kejutan lain yang menanti.Juga ada waktu pribadi yang dinikmati Podd dan Khao di antara dinding-dinding kamar mandi Prefek di Hogwarts.
Relationships: Earth Pirapat Watthanasetsiri/Mix Sahaphap Wongratch, Khaotung Thanawat Rattanakitpaisan/Podd Suphakorn Sriphothong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Double Date, Warm Water, and Hot Steams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teecoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teecoffee/gifts).



Ketika dibilang dinding Hogwarts bisa bicara, Khao kira itu maksudnya secara _literal_ , dinding yang disihir sedemikian rupa agar bisa mengucapkan kata-kata. Tapi sekarang dia tahu, maksudnya adalah bahkan di antara koridor-koridor yang panjang dan terkadang menyesatkan, dan ruang-ruang yang luas dengan atapnya yang tinggi dan sering berilusi, ternyata rumor bisa diam-diam tersebar dengan cepat.

(Siapa yang mengira ternyata para penyihir muda ini sebegitu hausnya akan gosip yang beredar?)

Apalagi kalau sudah melibatkan _Film Rachanun_. 

Setelah Khao tersedak gara-gara celetukan “ceritain dong kalian ciumannya gimana kemarin di lapangan” dari Ciize, tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan bagaimana kemudian tersebar kalau kutu buku Ravenclaw dan kapten Quidditch Hufflepuff, pacaran. Dan entah mereka berdua sadari atau tidak, ada beberapa hati yang patah karena dua orang yang populer meski dengan cara yang berbeda itu ternyata berpacaran dengan satu sama lain.

Yang mereka berdua sadari adalah godaan yang sekarang jadi kerap mereka terima, yang seringkali _lebay_ dan _tidak jelas_.

“Eh pacar kamu tuh, sana samperin,” salah satu teman sekelas Khao menyikut dadanya ketika rombongan anak-anak tahun ketujuh Hufflepuff melewati rombongan mereka sendiri, Podd sama sekali tidak menoleh ke arahnya karena tengah sibuk berdiskusi serius dengan salah satu temannya.

“Eh, kok nggak liat ke sini? Kalian nggak putus, ‘kan?” tanya teman Khao yang satu lagi.

_Lebay_ banget, ‘kan?

Memangnya kenapa kalau mereka pacaran? Setiap ketemu harus selalu dadah-dadah lalu melemparkan _kiss-bye_ , gitu? 

Podd juga mendapatkan hal yang sama.

Kalau ia sedang berlatih Quidditch, teman-teman satu timnya akan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya prihatin sembari berkata, “pacar kecilnya nggak dateng ya? Sabar ya?

Padahal juga biasanya Khao tidak pernah datang menontonnya latihan.

Tapi keduanya tahu teman-teman mereka sama sekali tidak bermaksud buruk, dan tidak sekali dua kali mereka mendapatkan ucapan selamat — meskipun (lagi-lagi) tidak jelas juga apanya yang perlu diselamati, jadi mereka hanya tersenyum atau tertawa kecil setiap kali itu terjadi.

Lantas selain beberapa hati yang patah dan teman-teman yang jadi hobi menggoda, ada juga beberapa orang yang kemudian mendeklarasikan diri sebagai “pendukung,” entah apa pula artinya mendukung hubungan orang. Tapi yah, kalau memang mereka merasa senang karena ada dua orang yang saling menyayangi, ya biarkan saja. 

Kalau boleh sedikit kurang ajar, yang agak disayangkan oleh orang-orang yang mendukung pasangan ini adalah, mereka sama sekali tidak berubah. Tetap _low key_ , walaupun terkadang tersenyum saling sapa ketika berpapasan atau minggir untuk mengobrol sebentar, tidak pernah ada PDA yang pasangan ini tunjukkan. Sayang sekali, karena mereka merasa pasti menggemaskan melihat kedua orang ini pacaran.

Karena itulah banyak orang yang menanti akhir pekan Hogsmeade selanjutnya.

... Karena penasaran seperti apa mereka berdua sekarang kalau kencan di sana, setelah ketahuan satu sekolah.

Intensinya bukan untuk menguntit dan mematai-matai, tentu saja, hanya bergosip tentang apa yang mereka lihat saja. Seru sekali ketika segerombolan gadis dan pemuda di kedai teh Madam Puddifoot berbagi bagaimana lucunya ketika Podd diseret oleh pacar kecilnya untuk mengunjungi Honeyduke. Sepanjang jalan bisa terdengar bagaimana kapten Quidditch Hufflepuff itu mengomel panjang pendek tentang Khao yang seharusnya mengurangi konsumsi makanan manisnya karena nanti dia sendiri yang susah kalau giginya berlubang.

(“Lagian kamu udah manis, buat apa sih.”

Yang ini tidak terdengar oleh orang-orang di sekitar mereka karena dibisikkan di telinga. 

Yang bisa dilihat cuma ujung telinga Khao yang memerah dan pukulan keras di punggung lebar Podd).

(Yang juga tidak dilihat orang-orang adalah bagaimana Podd seperti bayi besar yang tersesat di antara _aisle-aisle_ berwarna hijau dan merah muda pastel tapi berusaha memeriksa kandungan gula di setiap bungkus yang bisa ia raih dan merekomendasikannya ke Khao kalau ada yang terlihat tidak terlalu manis — yang tentu saja ditolak dengan senyum manis, membuat Podd tidak bisa memaksa dan akhirnya pasrah mengekor Khao ke sana kemari dengan lengan yang semakin lama semakin penuh dengan permen dan coklat).

* * *

Jadi, yang kemudian disimpulkan oleh beberapa orang yang kebetulan berpapasan dengan dua ini, ternyata memang Podd dan Khao kalau pacaran, lucu.

_No surprise there_.

Ketika mereka berdua akhirnya duduk berdampingan di The Three Broomsticks, sudah tidak ada lagi yang melihat ke arah mereka dengan heran dan penasaran, sudah mulai terbiasa dengan ide kalau mereka berdua cuma sepasang kekasih menikmati kencan mereka di luar sekolah.

… Sampai ada dua orang lain yang bergabung di meja mereka.

Earth, prefek Gryffindor, dan Mix, seeker Slytherin.

_Pertama_ , mereka _kenal_ satu sama lain??

Oke, Podd mungkin kenal Mix, karena keduanya sama-sama pemain Quidditch, dan mungkin juga Podd beberapa kali berpapasan dengan Earth karena ada beberapa fasilitas di Hogwarts yang sama-sama diberikan kepada Prefek dan Kapten Quidditch.

Tapi _kenal_? Kenal cukup dekat sampai duduk satu meja di Hogsmeade? _That’s new_.

_Kedua_ , Earth dan Mix terlihat sangat dekat dan sangat gemas dengan Khao. 

Khao _memang_ menggemaskan, ini fakta. Tapi tidak ada yang menyangka dua orang ini juga kenal cukup dekat dengan Khao dan sama sekali tidak ragu untuk mencubiti pipinya atau mengusak rambutnya. Podd juga sama sekali tidak terlihat keberatan pacarnya diuyel-uyel sedemikian rupa oleh dua orang di hadapannya itu.

_Ketiga_ , dan ini yang paling mengagetkan.

Kenapa … beberapa kali terlihat Earth dan Mix mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk menjatuhkan kecupan di pipi masing-masing … ?

Mereka juga pacaran … ?

Kalau mereka berdua dekat, memang sudah banyak yang tahu. Apalagi karena mereka sering tanpa malu saling jegal di koridor atau saling menampar pantat cuma agar salah satunya jengkel dan berakhir-akhir kejar-kejaran seperti bocah usia sekolah dasar.

Sudah bukan rahasia juga kalau cuma Mix yang sering diberi keringanan oleh Prefek Gryffindor yang biasanya paling tegas dan tidak segan-segan memotong poin asrama itu — apalagi asrama lain, _apalagi Slytherin_. Cuma Mix yang sekedar lehernya dijepit di ketiak dengan hadiah jitakan di kepala dan disuruh mengejar ketika dia iseng melepas _Bludger_ di tengah-tengah lorong sekolah dan membuat kehebohan karena bola keras itu mengejar-ejar siswa yang lewat. 

Coba kalau yang lain yang begitu, dipastikan akan disuruh mengepel seluruh kastil dan asramanya dipotong lima puluh poin.

Jadi ternyata selama ini Earth _goes easy_ adalah karena Mix pacarnya.

Pantas saja.

Seperti sudah digariskan oleh takdir (atau dunia cuma ingin lucu-lucuan saja), Film yang sudah tiga kali memergoki Earth dan Mix saling cium pipi bergegas menyelinap keluar dan melangkah cepat menuju kedai teh Madam Puddifoot.

Ada kebahagiaan (baca: gosip) baru yang perlu dibagi-bagikan.

* * *

Keempat orang itu masih sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau mereka tengah menjadi topik utama diskusi di meja oval dengan beragam jenis teh dan kopi di atasnya di toko yang terletak di ujung jalan yang membelah Hogsmeade itu.

Earth dan Mix masih asyik menggoda Podd dan Khao tentang ramainya sekolah gara-gara mereka.

(Tidak sadar kalau sebentar lagi mereka juga akan merasakan hal yang sama).

Tidak banyak kesempatan yang bisa mereka pakai untuk ketemu berempat seperti ini, apalagi dengan Khao yang jarang memiliki kegiatan yang sama dengan tiga orang lainnya.

Mungkin karena itu juga Earth dan Mix menjadi _extra touchy_ setiap kali mereka bisa bertemu Khao. Mumpung bisa. Dan mumpung diperbolehkan.

(Karena ada kalanya Podd jadi orang paling posesif dan menyebalkan di dunia kalau sudah berkaitan dengan Khao).

“Curang nggak sih, yang rame kita padahal kalian yang lebih keliatan kalo pacaran?” Khao menggoyang-goyangkan gelas berisi Butterbeer di tangannya yang sudah hampir habis. Ia sedikit terdistraksi ketika pergelangan tangannya dipegang dan gelasnya diisi sampai berisi setengah dari gelas Podd yang masih terisi penuh.

“Kalian sih, kayak nggak kenal kalau di sekolah,” tukas Earth santai. Lengannya tersampir di belakang kursi Mix dengan ujung jemari bermain-main di helaian rambut hitam yang lebih muda. “Jadinya kan waktu ternyata pada tau kalian kenal, pacaran pula, jadi rame deh.”

Mix manggut-manggut setuju. “Kalo aku sama P’Earth ciuman di lorong juga nggak bakal bikin kaget,” tambahnya sembarangan.

Podd mendengus tidak percaya, tapi sudah biasa dengan mulut kedua temannya yang suka sembarangan itu. “Tantangin deh kalo gitu, cobain besok, kita liat bakal bikin geger juga nggak.”

“Oke!” Earth dan Mix berseru berbarengan.

“Yang kalah harus _ngesot_ dari asrama sampai ke kelas ya,” ini Mix yang menambahkan.

Khao cuma diam-diam menatap dengan pandangan _judging_ melihat ketiga orang dengan jiwa kompetitif yang sering digunakan untuk hal-hal tidak terlalu berguna itu.

* * *

Sebelum mereka kembali Hogwarts, Podd mendekati Earth dan berbisik pelan di dekatnya. “Kita duluan ya, yang pake?”

Earth menjawab dengan mendorong tubuh Podd sampai ia hampir tersandung kakinya sendiri. “Dasar penyalahgunaan kekuasaan.”

Podd mengangkat sebelah alisnya. “Oh, jadi habis kita nggak mau dipake kalian, nih?”

Earth cengengesan seolah tanpa dosa. “Jangan gitu dong. _Bros_ harus saling membantu dan menutupi rahasia, oke?” tangannya terulur, mengajak bersalaman.

Podd memutar bola matanya tapi tetap menyambut jabatan tangan Earth.

“Kalian kenapa salaman?” Khao yang pundaknya ada di dalam rangkulan Mix menoleh ke arah mereka berdua.

Podd melangkah mendekat. “Nggakpapa, _Baby_. Habis transaksi aja,” tanpa permisi ia menyingkirkan lengan Mix dan menggantikan rangkulannya, membuat _seeker_ Slytherin itu menggerutu kesal dan mengadu ke Earth.

“Transaksi ramuan ilegal?” tanya Khao curiga.

“Nggak lah. Ini buat kepentingan kita kok, tenang.”

“ … Amortentia?”

Podd menjawab dengan mengeratkan rangkulannya dan membuat wajah mereka berhadapan, dengan hidung hampir bersentuhan.

“Emangnya kita butuh kayak gituan?”

Khao baru akan menjawab dengan terbata karena gugup tiba-tiba didekati begitu (padahal mereka sudah biasa juga, _lebih dekat dari ini_ ), sebelum tubuh mereka dipisah paksa.

“Stop pacaran dan jangan cuekin kita.”

Itu suara Mix yang masih tidak terima dia tiba-tiba disingkirkan dari sisi Khao.

“Dia tuh minta sama Earth buat pakai kamar mandi prefek, tau,” katanya lagi, terus terang dan tanpa sensor sama sekali.

Wajah Khao sontak memerah. Malu sekali, ternyata perlu kongkalikong ya untuk memakai kamar mandi prefek dan menyelundupkan orang ke sana? Jadi selama ini, setiap kali mereka … _janjian_ , Earth pasti tahu?

Ya Tuhan.

“Tenang aja. Rahasia kalian aman di tangan kita,” Mix berkata dengan serius melihat merah dan kepanikan di wajah Khao.

“Iya soalnya rahasia kalian juga kita pegang.” Kepala Mix ditoyor Podd pelan.

Mengabaikan Podd, Mix melanjutkan, “jadi santai aja dan pacaran aja kayak biasanya, oke?”

_As if_ , Khao bisa menjadi lebih tenang dengan “kalimat pengantar” seperti itu.

* * *

Ya walaupun sejujurnya Khao lupa juga sih, dengan kekhawatirannya, begitu ia menjejakkan kaki memasuki kamar mandi prefek. Karena memang tempat ini menenangkan sekali — barangkali karena didesain untuk menghilangkan stress yang dirasakan oleh siswa-siswa yang berat tugas dan tanggung jawabnya.

Uap yang hangat dengan aromanya yang lembut menyambut inderanya dan secara otomatis membuat ketegangan yang ia rasakan di kaki dan pinggangnya akibat jalan-jalan seharian menjadi sedikit memudar.

Khao baru akan berbalik dan mencari di mana Podd berada sebelum tubuhnya direngkuh dari belakang dan ditarik agar menempel ke tubuh tinggi besar Podd. Respon dari tubuhnya bisa ditebak, langsung _lumer_ dan bersandar semakin jauh ke dalam pelukan pria yang lebih tua.

“Capek?” tanya Podd pelan. Tangannya sudah bergerak perlahan dan memberikan pijatan lembut di paha Khao.

Yang ditanya mengangguk perlahan, menikmati hembusan napas yang hangat di lehernya, serta remasan-remasan yang mengurai pegal di kakinya. “Mau duduk,” pintanya.

Podd membimbing tubuh mereka berdua untuk duduk di pinggiran _tub_ super besar yang merupakan fitur utama ruangan itu. Dengan sengaja membiarkan pakaian mereka masih melekat dan basah terkena air hangat yang sudah mengisi. 

Khao sebenarnya tidak kecil-kecil amat, ia selalu lebih tinggi dibanding teman-teman perempuannya dan tidak pernah menjadi yang paling kecil di antara teman-teman lelakinya. Tapi Khao _mungil_ dalam rengkuhan lengan Podd. tubuhnya dapat dilingkupi dengan mudah oleh kedua tangan itu, pun juga kepalanya, dapat ditangkup oleh telapak tangan yang besar itu.

Podd membawa Khao mendekat, dan ditatapnya wajah yang lebih muda yang sudah begitu dekat hingga bisa ia hitung satu per satu bulu mata yang menghiasi mata yang sudah sedikit sayu itu.

(Meski tentu saja tidak ia lakukan, ada yang lebih penting untuk dilaksanakan).

“Kangen,” Podd berbisik, hanya membagikan kalimat itu pada Khao seorang walaupun tidak ada siapapun selain mereka di sana.

“Kita jalan bareng seharian ini kan padahal.”

“Iya, tapi kalau di luar aku nggak bisa kayak gini,” jawab Podd, lalu membawa Khao semakin mendekat agar hidung mereka bisa bersentuhan.

Khao tersenyum dikulum, lalu ikut mendekat agar kali in ia bisa menempelkan bibir mereka berdua.

Lembut. Khao suka bagaimana Podd selalu lembut, dan berkebalikan dengan apa yang tampak dari penampilan luarnya.

(Justru ia yang terkadang harus meminta Podd untuk menjadi sedikit — uhh, _kasar._ Kalau ia sedang mau).

Tapi Khao suka bagaimana insting pertama Podd adalah memperlakukannya dengan lembut. Khao tidak ingin diperlakukan seperti _damsel in distress_ , tentu saja. Tapi ia bisa mengapresiasi bagaimana jari Khao lembut mengurai kusut di rambutnya, bagaimana bulu-bulu halus di dagunya lembut menggelitik dan menggores pipinya, bagaimana gerakan bibirnya lembut melumat dan menyesap sedikit demi sedikit kewarasannya.

Kaki mereka berdua yang terendam air hangat bergerak-gerak pelan menciptakan kecipak yang mengiringi deru napas mereka yang semakin berat. Ciuman Podd perlahan turun, menelusuri leher yang secara otomatis terangkat memberi ruang, memberikan gigitan dan hisapan-hisapan kecil untuk menghiasi ekspansi kulit yang sudah memerah karena hawa ruangan yang hangat.

“Lepas sekarang aja ya, Pa?” pinta Khao, selalu menjadi pihak yang lebih tidak sabaran untuk lanjut ke tahap selanjutnya.

Podd menurut, menggumamkan sepatah kata mantra untuk melenyapkan — memindahkan — pakaian yang mereka kenakan. _Goosebumps_ mengaliri tubuh mereka berdua yang mendadak terekspos ke udara, meski langsung lenyap karena kemudian udara itu digantikan oleh tangan-tangan yang menggerayang kemana-mana.

“Mau masuk sekarang?” Podd bertanya, tangannya bergerak naik turun di pinggang kurus Khao.

Khao mengangguk setuju. “Boleh. Pa masuk duluan. Aku mau minta pangku.”

Podd tertawa gemas sebelum menjejakkan kaki lebih jauh untuk menenggelamkan tubuhnya hingga ke dada di dalam _tub_ besar itu. Khao memandangi bagaimana bagian dada Podd dengan ototnya yang menonjol berada di atas permukaan air. Sejujurnya sampai sekarang pun ia masih sering merasa kagum dengan bagaimana terdefinisinya tubuh kekasihnya itu.

Tidak membuang waktu lama karena ia sudah keburu ingin _menyentuh_ , Khao ikut turun, dan memosisikan dirinya agar duduk tepat di atas pangkuan Podd. 

Ini jelas bukan pertama kalinya Khao merasakan air di kamar mandi ini, tetapi selalu saja ia masih merasa terkejut dengan bagaimana hangatnya air di sini seolah selalu _menyambutnya_.

(Atau apakah itu karena ia bersandar di dada bidang Podd?)

Khao tidak bisa menghentikan desahan lega yang mengalir dari bibirnya ketika ia merasakan pegal yang ternyata lebih banyak daripada yang secara sadar ia rasakan lepas dari otot-ototnya. Tubuhnya langsung terasa lemas dan ia bersandar lebih jauh ke badan Podd yang sudah menanti.

Jari jemari Podd juga tidak tinggal diam, melainkan memberikan pijatan-pijatan lembut ke paha Khao yang ia tahu terasa lelah karena digunakan untuk berjalan seharian. Pacar kecilnya ini memang jarang berolahraga, tidak seperti dirinya yang bisa dibilang lebih atletis ketimbang orang pada umumnya.

“Untung juga ya aku punya pacar kapten Quidditch,” gumam Khao. kepalanya disandarkan di bawah dagu lancip Podd. “Kamar mandi asrama nggak seenak ini.”

“Jadi kamu pacaran sama aku cuma biar dapat benefitnya aja nih?” goda Podd. Tangannya juga menggoda dengan meremas pelan paha kurus Khao.

“Jelas,” Khao menjawab bercanda, lalu terpekik geli ketika perut telanjangnya digelitiki jari-jari panjang yang lebih tua.

“Coba bilang gitu lagi?” Podd menantang, tangannya siap menyerang pinggang Khao yang biasanya paling sensitif dalam merasakan geli.

“Pacaran sama P’Earth juga bisa dapet benefit kayak gini kali ya?”

Kali ini, alih-alih memberikan serangan gelitik, lengan Podd langsung melingkar posesif di tubuh Khao. “Nggak boleh,” Podd menjawab singkat, pelukannya mengerat seolah dengan begitu ia bisa mencegah Khao pergi.

Khao diam-diam tersenyum, bersyukur ia duduk membelakangi Podd sehingga yang lebih tua tidak bisa melihat ekspresinya. Rencananya untuk sedikit demi sedikit membuat Podd melepaskan kelembutannya hari ini sudah dimulai.

“Kenapa nggak boleh, Pa?” Khao bersandar lebih jauh, menikmati bagaimana tubuh mereka terasa begitu pas dengan satu sama lain. 

Podd tahu saat ini Khao tengah berusaha memancingnya. Tapi ia tidak bisa mengendalikan respon posesifnya ketika membayangkan Khao dengan orang lain. 

“Memangnya Pa bisa nawarin _benefit_ apa lagi selain ini?” Khao bertanya lagi.

_Setan kecil_ , memang. Tidak ada yang tahu kalau wajah manis dan polos Khao sebenarnya menyembunyikan kenakalan yang selalu berhasil membuat Podd sakit kepala. Tidak ada yang tahu, dan Podd juga _tidak rela_ , kalau sampai ada yang tahu.

Takluk pada keinginan Khao, Podd merunduk, menggoreskan wajahnya yang sudah terhias bulu-bulu yang pendek dan kasar setelah terakhir bercukur tadi pagi ke sebelah leher yang lebih muda. “Nggak tahu, memang Khao pengen apa? Pa bisa kasih.”

Khao pura-pura berpikir, mengetukkan jarinya ke dagu dan mengeluarkan suara gumaman kecil. “Apa yang P’Earth nggak punya tapi Pa punya?”

“Bisa nggak,” Podd menarik tubuh Khao meskipun mereka sudah menempel erat, pelukannya semakin mengencang. “Bisa nggak jangan bawa-bawa nama orang lain kalo lagi kayak gini?”

Khao pura-pura tidak mengerti. Pura-pura tidak mengerti kalau Podd cemburu, dan pura-pura tidak merasakan bagian tubuh Podd yang sudah keras menyentuh punggungnya. 

“Kan aku cuma tanya, Pa,” jawab Khao santai, walaupun jantungnya berdebar karena _excited_ merasakan pelukan Podd yang kencang di perutnya, begitu dekat dengan satu titik di tubuhnya yang sudah ingin dijamah. Kemudian Khao mengubah posisi duduknya. Mudah, karena walaupun Podd erat memeluk tubuhnya, akan tetapi yang lebih tua tidak pernah memaksanya melakukan sesuatu yang tidak ia inginkan. Karena itulah Podd langsung melonggarkan pelukannya begitu Khao beringsut untuk bergerak. Khao mengubah posisi duduknya agar ia bisa melihat ekspresi Podd dengan rahang yang sudah mengeras dan agar ia bisa menyandarkan kepalanya ke sebelah dada yang lebih tua sambil jemarinya bermain-main di otot dada yang satunya. “Aku bahkan punya jawabannya kalo Pa nggak tau,” lanjutnya setelah menyamankan diri di posisi yang baru.

Podd tidak menjawab, lebih memilih untuk kembali memeluk tubuh Khao erat-erat.

_Here’s the thing_ , dalam diri Podd kepercayaan diri sekaligus kerendahan diri selalu ada bersamaan seperti suatu paradoks. Walaupun beberapa menit sebelumnya Podd terlihat yakin dan tidak terima dengan prospek bahwa Khao mungkin akan memilih orang yang lain, ia bisa dengan cepat berubah pikiran dan kemudian merasa kalau Khao _memang_ lebih baik bersama orang lain saja.

Khao, meskipun memang suka menggoda yang lebih tua untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, selalu berhati-hati untuk tidak melewati batas dan memastikan dirinya untuk selalu memberikan apresiasi yang Podd butuhkan sekaligus memang pantas ia dapatkan.

Direbahkannya kepala ke dada, dan lengannya digunakan untuk melingkar di sekitar perut Podd. “Pa tuh, terbaik,” Khao memulai kalimatnya. Ibu jarinya mengusap lembut di kulit pinggang Podd yang hangat. “Lebay banget ya. Tapi emang kalo bukan Pa yang terbaik, terus siapa? Orang aku sukanya, sayangnya, sama Pa.”

Podd merunduk, menenggelamkan hidungnya di rambut Khao yang sedari tadi menggelitik dagunya.

“Jadi, kalo pertanyaannya apa yang orang lain nggak punya tapi Pa punya, jawabannya itu: segalanya. Pa punya segalanya yang aku mau, yang aku butuh.” Seperti _after thought_ , Khao menambahkan, “dan cuma Pa yang tau kalo aku suka dikasarin.”

Kan. 

“Kamu memang tau banget ya, gimana caranya mancing-mancing?” tanya Podd setelah terdiam cukup lama karena memproses segala pikiran dan perasaan yang berkelebat di dalam dirinya.

Khao menggerutu, dan tanpa melihat pun Podd tahu kalau pipi pemuda itu saat ini sedang menggembung karena sebal. “Ya habis Pa nggak pernah otomatis gitu, pasti pake nggak enak dulu sama aku. Padahal kan aku bukannya minta dicambuk atau apa gitu,” kalimatnya yang ini membuat Podd tersedak. “Cuma minta lembutnya dikurangin dikiit aja.”

Podd menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya heran tapi menuruti kemauan Khao dengan memindahkan tangannya ke dada Khao, lantas memelintir titik di sana dengan sedikit keras, sedangkan tangan yang satunya berpindah ke belakang leher yang lebih muda dan menekan di sana perlahan. “Kayak gini?”

Khao menjawab dengan menengadahkan kepala, meminta agar bibir mereka disatukan. Ia pula yang kemudian menginisiasi untuk mempercepat lumatan bibir mereka setelah bertemu. Hingga tidak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk mulai terengah, untuk mengumpulkan basah yang menghiasi bibir hingga terlihat mengkilap setelah berpisah.

“ _You’re such a good kisser_ ,” Khao menggumam setengah sadar setelah sudut bibirnya diusap Podd. 

Podd tertawa mendengar nada suara Khao yang terdengar seperti sambil setengah melayang. “Kamu suka minta dicium kayak gitu tapi bisa _handle_ -nya nggak?” 

“Bahkan kalo pun nggak bisa, bakal tetep aku _handle_ ,” jawab Khao, _determined_. Karena dia memang suka. Dia suka bagaimana kontras-kontras dari perlakuan Podd padanya selalu mampu membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang dalam cara yang paling menyenangkan.

Khao suka bagaimana ketika ciuman Podd panas dan menuntut, tangannya lembut mengusap wajahnya. Khao suka bagaimana tangannya bergerak kasar dalam menggerayangi tubuhnya, tatapan matanya selalu penuh afeksi dan tidak pernah luput memastikan Khao tidak terlalu _overwhelmed_. Khao juga suka, bagaimana ketika Podd memasuki tubuhnya, kemudian bergerak dengan cepat seperti apa yang dia minta, bisikan yang dihembuskan ke telinganya selalu penuh dengan pujian-pujian dan kata-kata sayang.

Tapi, terlepas dari keinginannya untuk sedikit dikasari dalam hal-hal seperti ini, yang paling Khao suka tentu saja adalah bagaimana Podd kembali menjadi kekasihnya yang lembut setelah semuanya usai. Telapak tangan besarnya mengusap tubuh Khao yang masih gemetaran dialiri tremor akibat pelepasannya, dan dari bibirnya teralun satu mantra kecil untuk memastikan tidak ada yang terasa tidak nyaman atau terlalu sakit di tubuhnya.

“Udahlah aku mau tidur di sini aja,” Khao yang lelah — walaupun kali ini lelahnya menyenangkan — memeluk tubuh Podd seperti koala. 

Podd tertawa saja, tapi ini sudah semakin malam, mereka harus segera kembali. Karena itulah ia bangkit dari dalam bak mandi itu dengan Khao masih bergelayut di tubuhnya. Mereka masih tetap ada di posisi seperti itu bahkan setelah Podd mengeringkan dan mengenakan pakaian di tubuh mereka berdua.

Ia baru berjalan beberapa langkah setelah keluar dari kamar mandi Prefek ketika berpapasan dengan Earth dan Mix yang juga akan menggunakan fasilitas yang sama.

“Diapain sih Khao-nya, sampai nggak mau jalan sendiri gitu,” tanya Mix penasaran, tapi tidak berani menyentuh Khao karena tidak ingin mengganggu temannya itu.

Podd mengedikkan dagunya ke arah Earth. “Penasaran tuh, anaknya. Dibikin nggak mau jalan sendiri juga, coba.”

Jawabannya tentu saja otomatis, kepala Podd ditoyor dari kanan dan kiri oleh kedua orang temannya itu.

“Udah ah, mau anter Khao ke asramanya dulu ya. _Have fun_ , kalian berdua. Ati-ati kepeleset.”

Kepala Podd ditoyor sekali lagi.

* * *

**EPILOG.**

“Cepetan,” Podd mendorong bahu Earth ke arah rombongan dari Slytherin yang sedang melintasi lorong menuju ke kelasnya.

“Mix!” Earth melambaikan tangannya ke arah yang lebih muda.

Mix, yang sudah lupa dengan taruhan mereka beberapa hari yang lalu, mendekat dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. “Apa? Cepetan P’, aku mau nyalin PR dulu habis ini.”

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi Earth menarik jubah yang dikenakan Mix, lalu menarik tubuh yang lebih muda agar mendekat dan ia bisa memberikan satu kecupan singkat di bibirnya.

Yang Earth perkirakan adalah respon yang _biasa saja_ , bukan kesiap terkejut yang datang dari segala penjuru, kemudian disambung dengan _buzzing_ yang muncul karena orang-orang langsung berbisik-bisik seru dengan orang lain.

Um.

(Khao baru akan mencari Mix karena tadi dia bilang ingin menyalin PR-nya karena mereka punya kelas yang sama hari ini, tapi yang ia temui justru temannya itu yang sedang _ngesot_ menuju ke kelas, padahal sudah hampir terlambat).


End file.
